A shield for a helmet worn by a driver of a motorbike or an automobile during traveling is rotatably supported on right and left sides across a front opening part of the helmet. The shield is thus rotated to open and close the front opening part.
Furthermore, such shields for helmets include not only normal transparent shields but also colored transparent shields which avoid hindering the wearer's visibility and which have an anti-glare function. However, some of the colored transparent shields are considered to be inappropriate for driving during the night and the like depending on the density of the color.
A shield for a helmet described in Patent Literature 1 is known that includes a colored transparent sun visor (shielding element) outside the transparent shield, the sun visor avoiding hindering the wearer's visibility and having an anti-glare function.
In the shield, the sun visor is coaxially supported with the shield and rotatably and axially supported with respect to the shield as an independent and an integral member. The sun visor rotates within a range between a position where the sun visor lies opposite and in front of the shield in an overlapping manner and a position where the sun visor lies above the front opening part and away from the shield.